Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a compressor that compresses a gas to a high pressure.
For example, a compressor disclosed in JP 2009-62871 A is a compressor that compresses a hydrogen gas to an extreme pressure, and includes a piston (a plunger) that is formed in a straight rod shape, a cylinder that includes a hole portion into which the piston is inserted so as to be movable in a reciprocating manner in the axial direction, and a cylinder head (a head cover) that is attached to the front end of the cylinder head and includes therein a suction valve and a discharge valve. A compression chamber is formed in an area near the front end of the piston inside the hole portion of the cylinder. The cylinder head is provided with an internal space that communicates with the compression chamber and a suction port and a discharge port that communicate with the internal space. Further, the internal space of the cylinder head is provided with a valve that includes a suction valve and a discharge valve. When the piston moves toward the base end of the cylinder head, a gas is suctioned into the compression chamber through the suction port and the suction valve, and the gas suctioned into the compression chamber is compressed by the movement of the piston toward the front end of the cylinder head. The compressed gas is discharged from the compression chamber to the outside through the discharge valve and the discharge port.
In JP 8-303591 A, an extreme-pressure fluid sealing device is provided in each of a fixed portion and a sliding portion of a cylinder end of a plunger pump. In the extreme-pressure fluid sealing device that is provided in the fixed portion, a penta ring that is formed of urethane rubber so as to have a pentagonal section, a packing ring that is formed of high-molecular polyethylene, and a backup ring that is formed of copper so as to have a trapezoid end surface are disposed from a high-pressure portion in an annular gap formed between an inner surface of a cylinder and an outer peripheral surface of a cylinder inner member of an adapter having an end fixed to the cylinder. In the extreme-pressure fluid sealing device provided in the sliding portion, a penta ring that is formed of urethane rubber so as to have a pentagonal end surface, a packing ring that is formed of high-molecular polyethylene, a backup ring that is formed of copper so as to have a trapezoid end surface, and a bottom ring that is formed of steel are disposed from a high-pressure portion in an annular gap formed between the inner surface of the cylinder and an outer peripheral surface of a plunger.